Gracias de corazón
by ZoroRoronoaForever
Summary: Ella era una chica normal, pero en cambio muy hermosa. Se podría decir que de pequeña fue bella, aunque para algunos envidiosos lo fuera demasiado. Eso pasaba con su tía por parte de madre, la despreciaba. Al igual que todos. Su nombre...Nico Robin. ZoRo


**MI PRIMER ONE SHOT ZoRo **

**ESPERO QUE GUSTE**

**A y en esta historia Zoro y Robin tienen la misma edad (18 años)**

Ella era una chica normal, pero en cambio muy hermosa. Se podría decir que de pequeña fue bella, aunque para algunos envidiosos lo fuera demasiado. Eso pasaba con su tía por parte de madre, la despreciaba. Al igual que todos. Su nombre...Nico Robin.

A sus 18 años se hizo fugitiva, debido a que mató a muchas personas. Pero lo que no sabía la ley era que lo hacia en defensa propia. Curioso verdad?

La ley siempre tan justa o es lo que se pensaba el planeta. Pero no todo el mundo dentro de la ley es injusto y un ejemplo era Zoro Roronoa lo obligaron a entrar en el ejercito su padre, Mihawk era muy duro con el.

Este chico fue obligado pero en cambio se esforzaba todo lo que podía y mas.

Seria casualidad que estos dos corazones, por obra del destino se conocieran?

Puede, nadie lo sabe.

Robin se encontraba por las calles de Chicago, que es parte de América del Norte. Zoro también estaba en Chicago. Coincidencia?

Si, pero ellos no lo pensaban.

Robin se adentró en un callejón seguida de Zoro, quien la había reconocido y pretendía capturarla. Viva o muerta.

De pronto la chica paró en seco.

-¿Quien esta ahí?

Zoro se escondió detrás de una columna y intentó no hacer ruido. Esperó a que hablara de nuevo.

-O sales y te muestras o mueres aquí y ahora.

Robin se dio la vuelta inspeccionando el perímetro.

-¡MUÉSTRATE!

Zoro escuchó el sonido de una pistola siendo cargada. De donde la sacó? Cuando iba detrás de ella no vio nada sospechoso. Así que estaban igualados, el también tenia cartas bajo la manga.

-Esta bien, me mostraré pero...suelta el arma o te mato yo.

Se mostró apuntando directamente a la chica en su cabeza.

-Suelta el arma y manos a la cabeza, no me obligues a matarte.

Robin soltó el arma.

"No, otra vez no"

**FLASHBACK**

_-Suelta el arma!_

_El policía apuntaba a Robin en su cabeza._

_Robin soltó el arma y el policía se acercó a ella. _

_-Ahora manos arriba._

_Ella obedeció, el policía se puso detrás de ella y le puso unas esposas especiales._

_-Ahora antes de llevarte a tu infierno, me divertiré contigo._

_Ella ahogó un grito cuando el policía le tapó la boca y la arrastró mas profundo en el callejón._

_-MMMM!_

_La amordazó por la boca para que no pudiera gritar y las manos y los tobillos para que no escapara._

_"NO!, NO!, NOOO!"_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Muy bien, buena chica.

Ella tenía miedo mucho, no quería que la volvieran a...violar.

Zoro se acercó a ella y se colocó cara a cara con ella.

-No me hagas daño, por favor.

Zoro mientras le ponía las esposas miró para ella sorprendido.

-Qué?

-No me hagas daño, por favor.

Repitió asustada, notaba como del miedo temblaba y unas lágrimas escapaban por sus bellos ojos azules aguamarina.

-Por qué iba a hacerte daño?

Preguntó aun más sorprendido al verla llorar.

-Hace un año un policía hizo lo mismo que tu haces ahora.

-Y?

-Y e...el m...me hizo daño.

**"Qué¡, yo no sabia eso"**

-Qué clase de daño?

-E...el se sobrepasó conmigo.

Zoro abrió sus ojos y pensó:

**"N...no me digas que la violó. Entonces a todas las personas que a matado, mayoría hombres, era p...para protegerse?"**

-!ASÍ QUE, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO¡

Robin lloraba a cantaros, ella no era peligrosa, sino la ley. Zoro miró las llaves de las esposas, las cogió y se las quitó.

-Entonces, no tienes por que preocuparte.

Robin miró sorprendida al chico que la liberaba.

-Vete, no mereces estar entre rejas.

Zoro le dejó paso para que pasara y ella corrió, pero se detuvo volviendose hacia el chico que la miraba triste.

-A...arigatou.

-No me des las gracias.

Ella caminó hacia el chico sorprendiéndolo.

-Q...qué haces?.Vete

-No puedo.

**"Nani?"**

-Por qué?

-Porque me preguntaba como te llamabas.

-Zoro. Zoro Roronoa.

-Robin. Nico Robin.

Se estrecharon las manos y se sonrieron de todo corazón.

Entonces Robin se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara furiosamente. Tambien lo abrazó y dijo:

-Arigatou, de corazón, Zoro.

Sonaba tan bien.

Zoro sonrió y tambien correspondió al abrazo.

-De nada, Robin.

**END**

**BUENO ESTE ME SALIÓ MÁS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS QUE ESCRIBÍ, PERO NO IMPORTA VEDAD, MEJOR.**

**:)**

**espero que os haya gustado, a mi despues de revisarlo revisarlo me parece que está más o menos bien. Es leíble**


End file.
